Confessions
by flameeshadoww
Summary: Tf:Prime universe- BumblebeeXSmokescreen pairing- Smokescreen has liked 'Bee for a while, but has been to afraid to tell him. Now what happen's when Smokescreen finally admits his feelings for 'bee. Will bumblebee like him back, or reject his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**So Smokescreen and Bumblebee are my new OTP and i have been drawing a lot of pictures of them(As cats). So i decided to write some fanfic's of these two based off of my pictures of them. This fanfic isn't exactly based off of any of my pictures. But the future ones probably will.**

**Title: Confessions Universe: Transformers Prime:Beast Hunters Characters: Bumblebee, smokescreen, ratchet, Mentions of others Pairings: BumblebeeXSmokescreen warnings: So OOC-ness.**  
**Talking: Bumblebee- ("...") Com. link- /.../ Normal- "..."**

* * *

**Smokescreens P.O.V**

It was early in the day and the base was almost empty. Optimus had gone off with Arcee and Ultra magnus, along with agent Fowler and Nurse Darby to collect the recent fossil that Ratchet had detected. Miko was out on patrol with Bulkhead, looking for any signs of the 'cons or fossils, and also keeping an eye out for wheeljack No one had seen him since he left after his mission with Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead. And Optimus couldn't afford to have anyone out looking for him. Jack and Raf were over on the platform next to Ratchet, talking to him and helping him when he needed it.

I was leaning against the wall of the base, doing nothing in particular but just standing around. There wasn't much to do here in this new base. I sighed and was about to go to my new room when a car engine was heard. Bumblebee came speeding in the base, stopping with a screech and transforming to his bi-pedal form. I watched as bee walked over to ratchet and started talking to him.

I looked at bee for a few minutes, before turning away, blushing slightly. I'm not going to lie, I've actually had a crush on bee for a while now. I started liking 'bee when we went out on patrol a while ago and i transformed in front of a human and threatened him. At that time i just brushed it off as nothing. But after our last mission, when we had our little chat, those feelings that i had pushed aside before, came back, stronger.

Now i don't know what to do. Every time i am around bee, my spark would race and i would become a little flustered. My dreams were literally plagued with images and made up scenes of me and the black and yellow mech. Whether it would be me and him just walking through a park holding servo's, or something a little more, explict.

I had been meaning to tell 'bee how i feel about him for a while now, but every time i go to tell him, i chicken out. It's not like i have a problem with telling him i like him, its just that i'm afraid of his response. I don't know what i would do if he didn't feel the same way as i did. haha. I guess i like him more than i thought. I thought to myself, but was soon brought out of my thoughts as I heard footsteps coming towards me.

I looked to see the mech himself. Bumblebee walked towards me. Even without a mouth, you could tell he was smiling.  
("Hey smokescreen.") Bumblebee beeped stopping in front of me.  
"Oh hey 'bee!" I smiled.  
("Wanna go for a drive? maybe have a race?") Bumblebee asked. ("There really isn't much to do here.")  
"Ya sure!" I pushed myself off the wall i was leaning on and walked over to the base entrance with 'bee. We both transformed into our vehicle mode and drove out of the base.

I was actually glad to be able to get out of the base. And even more glad that i was able to get out of the base with 'bee. We drove down a road that was close to the new base and was rarely ever busy. We have raced down here before, the tall rocks in the distance being our finish line. Bumblebee drove up next to me.

("Race ya to the rocks up ahead?")  
"You bet!" I sped up, passing bumblebee. But it didn't take long for him to catch up to me. It didn't really surprise me that bumblebee caught up so easily.

Bee was a scout, which meant he was fast. He was probably the fastest one on our team. We both kept at the same speed, neither one of us passing each other, or falling behind. That was until, as if bee had some stored up energy, zoomed right pass me.

If you were able to see my face right then, it would have an expression of shock and surprise. I sped up as fast as i could, only about a couple of feet behind 'bee. The rocks up ahead were coming closer into view, and just like that bumblebee sped right past them. Bee made a small u-turn, trailing a cloud of dust behind him and transformed into his bi-pedal form. I drove as up a few seconds later and transformed in front of 'bee.

We were surrounded by a bunch of tall rocks so no humans would be able to see us unless they were to drive over to us, which i doubt will happen.  
"That was a good race 'bee."  
("Ya, especially since i beat you again for the, what? millionth time?") Bumblebee smirked.  
"Hey i've beaten you before!"  
("Ya but i've beaten you more than you've beaten me!") Bumblebee continued to gloat as we both began to walk.  
"Ya ya."

We continued to walk for a few minutes. I didn't say anything after that last sentence, which was unusual for me since I rarely ever not talk when we walk around. But i didn't feel like talking right now. I was actually thinking back to my thoughts i had earlier. Bumblebee Noticed that i was awfully quiet and stopped walking to turn and look at me. I was staring off to the side, still thinking, until i realized that bumblebee had stopped walking. I looked back at him to see concern in his optics.

("Are you alright Smokey?") I blushed a little at the nickname.  
"Uh ya. I'm fine." Bumblebee frowned.  
("You don't seem fine.")  
"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused.  
("Well usually you would be talking or something. But you were just staring off into the dessert...do you not want to talk to me?") Bumblebee's door wings drooped a little bit. I was shocked that bee would say that.

"No! of course I want to talk to you...it's just that.. I've had a lot on my mind." Bumblebee looked at me with curious Optics.  
("Whats been on your mind?") I froze a little at that question. I should've know that bee was going to ask me that.  
"Oh you know...stuff." I couldn't tell 'bee what i was really thinking about. Bumblebee gave an annoyed sighed.  
("What kind of stuff?")  
"Uh, just stuff about the 'cons...and the predacons...and..how everything's different now." I tried my best to hide the lying in my voice, but 'bee saw right through it. The black and yellow 'bot crossed his arms, giving me a 'i know your lying' look.

("Come on smokey. Tell me what you were thinking about.")  
"I..I can't."  
("Why not? Is it something bad?")  
"no and i just can't!" I was becoming a little annoyed now.  
("is it something personal?") Bee continued to ask.  
"Well...yes."  
("...Is it something perverted?") "W-what!?" My face plates heated up a little bit.  
("Well you said it was something personal.")  
"Not that kind of personal!" Even though i wasn't thinking anything perverted, I still felt embarrassed.  
("Oh come on just tell me! I tell you about a lot of things i'm thinking about.") It is true that 'bee does tell me about a lot of stuff he's thinking about, but that still wasn't going to get me to tell him.

"Sorry 'bee but i can't say, ok? So just...drop it." Bumblebee gave a sad sigh, but didn't push on. We started to walk again.  
A part of me was yelling at me for making been sad and was saying that i should just tell him how i feel. But another part of me was saying to not tell him how i feel about him, but to wait a little longer. My door wings drooped. I felt so conflicted right now. I turned and looked back at bee, who had his door wings down, and was looking off to the side. I could see a little sadness in his optics.

Maybe i should just tell him. It would be a lot easier to just get it out in the open so i can stop stressing about telling him. But, how would he react? Would 'bee like me back? Would he not like me back? Things would be awkward between us if 'bee didn't like me back. I sighed. I really wanted to tell him.

I stopped walking and looked back at 'bee again. You know what? I'm going to tell him. I clenched both of my fists and took a deep breath. I turned around to face bee, who almost bumped into me.

("uh..smokescreen?") Bumblebee asked, confused at why i stopped walking. I sighed again.  
"Alright, you really want to know what I've been thinking about?" Bumblebee nodded his helm.  
("Yes.. that's why i was asking you before.") I bit my lip. This was it.  
"Ok...well you see...I.." I stopped myself. I could feel my spark beating faster and my core temperature rise.  
("You what?") 'Bee raised an optic ridge at me.  
"I...I.." I shifted my weight on both of my legs, bouncing nervously Ok maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Bumblebee looked at me with concern.  
("If it's bothering you this much to tell me, then you don't-")  
"No! no, I..I have to tell you. I've kept this hidden for way to long, and..I just need to tell you." I rambled on a little bit. But i had to tell him. Bumblebee stepped a little closer.

("Alright, then tell me.") Bumblebee's 'voice' was softer now. I took another deep breath.  
"Alright...look I like you. Not just as a friend, but more. I have for a while now and i didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you would react or if you would like me back." Bumblebee looked like he was about to say something, but i cut him off.  
"I can't stop thinking about you. Weather i am dreaming or not, your literally all that fills my mind. Ya I know that sounds a little weird but i can't help it. I like basically everything about you. The way you look, how you talk, how we hang out together, everything. And...and I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but i had to tell you." I rambled on.

Bumblebee stared at me with wide optics, trying to process everything that I just told him. Bee was silent for a few seconds, which felt like an hour to me. I started to panic, realizing that bee wouldn't, and didn't like me back.

"You know what, j-just forget I said anything." I transformed into my alt mode, driving towards the base.  
I could hear 'bee behind me.  
("Wait smokescreen!") But I was already driving away. I didn't want to face the rejection. I just kept driving until I reached the base.

* * *

**Wooh I am finally finished with this I've been writing this for about three days. I feel like I've repeated some stuff in this, but written in a different way.**

**Oh well. So ya Bumblebee and smokescreen are my new OTP. Come on, these two would make a good couple.**

**Review?No mean comments please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so here is the second, and final, chapter of confessions. I hope you all enjoy~ :3 **

**Title: Confessions**  
**Universe: Transformers Prime:Beast Hunters**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, smokescreen, ratchet, Mentions of others**  
**Pairings: BumblebeeXSmokescreen**  
**warnings: Some OOC-ness. **  
**Talking: Bumblebee- ("...") Com. link- /.../ Normal- "..." Thoughts '...'**

* * *

**Smokescreens P.O.V**

I kept on driving until I reached the base. I drove through the entrance of the base, stopping with a screech. I transformed and looked around. Everyone, except for 'bee was in the base. They were looking at me until Arcee spoke.

"Hey smokescreen. Where have you been all day?" Arcee asked.  
"Uh, I went for a drive." "Didn't Bumblebee go with you?" Ratchet asked, not looking up from whatever it is he's working on. I fidgeted a little bit.  
"Uh, yeah he did."  
"Well where is he?" Arcee asked a little suspiciously. I was about to answer when the sound of a car engine was heard. I turned and looked to see a black and yellow muscle car driving toward the base.

"uh I got to go." Before Arcee or anyone else could reply, I quickly went to my berth-room I closed the door behind me a little louder than I should have, and sat down on the berth. What was i going to do? There was no way I could face bumblebee now. I sighed.

"I shouldn't have told him." I muttered before lying down on my berth. I stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before i felt myself falling into a light recharge quite quickly.

**Bumblebee's P.O.V**

("Wait smokescreen!") I yelled. But it was too late. Smokescreen was already speeding away towards the base. I quickly transformed and drove after him.

Primus I was not expecting smokescreen to say that. I thought to myself as I drove towards the base. I sped to the base and transformed. Once I transformed into my bi-pedal form, I looked around to see everyone staring at me. I felt kinda uncomfortable with everyone staring at me. I just wish that someone would break the silence already.

"Hey bee!" Raf greeted cheerfully. Thank Primus for Raf.  
("Hey raf.") I responded.  
"Hey 'bee" Arcee started. "Smokescreen said you went for a drive with him, but when he got back, you weren't with ?" Arcee asked. Her arms were crossed and you could here the suspicion in her voice.

("Wait where is Smokescreen?") I asked, ignoring Arcee's question.  
"Uhh I think he went to his berth-room-" Bulkhead started.  
("Thanks!") I cut bulkhead off and walked towards to the hall where all of our new berth-room's were.

As I walked off, Ratchet had looked up from his work, and was staring at me with narrowed optics. Ratchet had a good feeling that he knew what was going on.

**Readers P.O.V**

Bumblebee walked down the hall. Smokescreen's room was the second farthest down. Once in front of Smokescreen's door, bumblebee was about to knock, until he stopped himself.

'What am I even going to say?' Bumblebee thought to himself. Bee hadn't exactly thought out what he was going to say to smokescreen

.'Do I even like smokescreen in that way?' Bee will admit that he has felt a small attraction for the mech, but he wouldn't have taken it as far to call it a crush. But, they have grown close during these past few weeks. And 'bee was starting to notice little things about Smokescreen that he wouldn't have noticed before.

Like how Smokescreen's optics would glimmer with excitement when he's picked to go on a mission or do something important, how his new paint job looked really nice on him and shined in the light, how good he looked..." Bumblebee blushed a little as he thought those things.

'Maybe I like smokescreen more than I thought'.

Bumblebee raised his fist hand to the door, and knocked on the metal surface. There was no response. Bumblebee knockout again. Still no response.

Bumblebee started to become a little concerned and tried to open the door. It opened. Once inside the room bumblebee closed the door behind him and switched the light switch on.

Bumblebee looked around the room and found the reason why smokescreen hadn't opened his door. He was asleep on his berth. Smokescreen was on his side, curled up in a half ball. The sight was actually pretty cute to 'bee.

Bumblebee walked over to smokescreen, and got onto his knees so he was level with smokescreen's face.  
("Hey, hey smokescreen?") Bumblebee asked, trying to wake the blue and yellow mech. But he still slept. Bumblebee placed both of his servo's on smokescreen's arm and shook him a little bit. Smokescreen moved a little but still didn't wake. Bumblebee frowned.

("Smokescreen you got to wake up! Were being attacked by decepticons!") That did it. The slumbering mech woke with a start and jumped out of his berth.

"We're being attack by decepticons?!" Smokescreen asked, panicked.  
("No. I only said that to get you to wake up.") Smokescreen calmed down. "Oh." Smokescreen sat down on his berth. Bumblebee moved to sit across from him.  
("Smokescreen, we should talk...about what you said earlier.") Smokescreen's frame visibly tensed. He really didn't want to talk about this right now.

"um...alright..." Smokescreen fidgeted nervously and looked away.  
("..How long?") Smokescreen looked up, slightly confused.  
"How long what?"  
("How long have you liked me for?") "W-well...um..you remember when we went out on patrol and I transformed in front of that human?" Bumblebee nodded his helm yes.

"Well...that's when I started liking you. Hehe..." Smokescreen laughed nervously.  
Bumblebee nodded to himself.

("So why did you drive off right after you told me?") Bumblebee was curious as to why smokescreen did that.  
"Well, because I-I was afraid. Afraid that you would say that you didn't like me the same way. I don't know what I would've done if you rejected me. So I left before you could respond, and I could save myself from getting hurt.." Bumblebee had a look of somewhat shock on his face, sinking in everything smokescreen just told him.

"And I know that you don't like me back..." Smokescreen muttered. This caught Bumblebee's attention.  
("how do you know?") Smokescreen snapped his head up and stared at bee with wide optics. 'is 'bee implying what i think he is...' Smokescreen thought to himself.

"M-mind repeating that."  
("I said, how do you even know if I like you back or not. You didn't exactly give me a chance to reply.") Bumblebee crossed his arms and smirked at smokescreens shocked expression.

"Wait, do you...like me back?" Smokescreen had to ask. bumblebee smirked and gave a little hum.  
('"Maybe.")  
"Come one 'bee. Just tell me. I've been stressed out about this-whoa!" Smokescreen yelped as bumblebee jumped ontop of him, pushing him against the berth.

Bumblebee laid on top of smokescreen and smirked once more. Smokescreen had a mixture of shock and confusion on his face plates along with a huge blush. It was adorable.

("Does this answer your question?") Bumblebee asked as he started to take off his mouth guard. Smokescreen not really noticing what bumblebee was

doing, began to speak again.  
"N-not really. How d-does jumping on me answer my-mmph!" Smokescreen was cut off again, but not from bumblebee jumping on him.

Bumblebee pressed his lip-plates against smokescreens, giving what would be their first kiss. It took smokescreen a few seconds to get out of his shocked state, before he kissed back. Smokescreen put one of his servo's on the back of 'bee's helm, deepening the kiss.

Bumblebee's arms wrapped around smokescreen's upper body. After about a minute of kissing, they both pulled away. Both mechs had huge blushes on there face-plates and were panting a little.

("To answer your question, I like you too") Bumblebee smiled. Smokescreen had a huge smile on his face. Unable to form any words at the moment, smokescreen just wrapped his arms tightly around bumblebee. Bumblebee gave a small laugh.

("I take it your happy?")  
"Happy? I''m more than happy! You do not know how relieved I am to find out that you like me!" Bumblebee only smiled and nuzzled the side of smokescreen's helm.

"..So does this mean we're a couple now?  
("Do you want us to be a couple now?")  
"Yes! But only if your up for it." This time smokescreen smirked as bumblebee gave a small snort.  
("Pfft. Are you saying that I can't handle being in a relationship with you?") Bumblebee teased. Smokescreen only laughed and rolled them both over so they were on their sides.

("You do know we're going to have to get up? The others are probably getting suspicious.")  
"Scrap. I forgot about them." Smokescreen grumbled. How would the others react to the fact that they were in a relationship now? From what smokescreen had observed when he first arrived on earth, is that team prime was like a family.

With optimus as the father, ratchet as the mother, and arcee, bulkhead, and bumblebee were kinda like the children, with bumblebee being the youngest and most protected. The team would freak if they knew he was in a relationship. At least that's what smokescreen thinks.

And what about the humans? They don't know anything about cybertronian relationships and how they work and stuff, Even though they were similar to that of human relationships. But still.

Bumblebee could tell that smokescreen was starting to panic a little about how the others will react.  
("Worrying about the others?") Smokescreen nodded yes.  
"They are basically like your family! Surely their going to freak when they learn that you are in a relationship, especially since your in a relationship with me." Bumblebee sighed, He didn't like that smokescreen was scared about how the others would react. But it was understandable that he would be scared.

("Don't worry, I won't let the do anything to you. And it's not like we have to tell them any time soon.") That made smokescreen feel a little better.  
"And what about the humans?"  
("We'll deal with them when the time comes.") Smokescreen nodded his helm.

Bumblebee pulled himself away from smokescreen and got up off the berth. ("Come on. We better go before someone starts looking for us.") Bumblebee smiled as smokescreen got off the berth.

Bumblebee grabbed his mouth guard and put it back on.  
'Wait, what if they ask us what we were doing?" ("You worry to much. We'll just say that we were...talking about..the last mission or a t.v. show.") "Alright. But if they don't believe us, it's your fault." Smokescreen smiled as he ran out of his room.  
("Hey! Why does it have to be my fault?!") Bumblebee went after him. Smokescreen just smiled to himself. Despite what he had thought earlier, today actually had turned out to be a good day. A very good day.

* * *

**And done! yeah I know this isn't the best ending, but eh. Anyway this is the final chapter of confessions! So I hope you enjoyed it.**  
**I feel like I may have repeated some things in this chapter..**

**Review?No mean comments please**


End file.
